Kagome's revenge
by Lady Youko Kurama
Summary: Kagome is mated to the leader of the saint beasts, Szaku, whom she met and fell in love with during the feudal era. Now that Yusuke Urameshi has 'killed' him, she joins the dark tournament to get revenge. Look out Yusuke!


Kagome's Devisation and Salvation

I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or inuyasha, and i am not making money from this story. I do. however, own Koge, the general

"Die Suzaku!" Yelled Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit detective for the Prince of the Spirit World, Koenma. Suzaku saw his antenna break and gasped, "That's Impossile! My tentacles are as hard as diamond! The last attack must have caused more damage than I thought. His bond with that girl is amazing." He collapsed, and Yusuke fell to the ground, exhausted. Soon afterwards, Hiei and Kurama came into the room again after leaving several minutes before followed by a young woman. "We found her here in Suzaku's castle. She must have been held captive here, she is human." Kuwabara came up to the girl and said, "You don't have to worry now, Yusuke's killed Suzaku, so your safe." The girl bowed her head and said, "He's gone." Kuwabara looked confused, "No Urameshi is alive, it's Suzaku thgat is gone. What's your name?"

The girl looked up with a sad look on her face, "Kagome." Kuwabara couldn't figue out why this Kagome girl was upset. She was free now, right? Little did he know, at that exact moment, Kagome was planning her revenge on Yusuke Urameshi for killing the one she loved. Anyway, the gang left with Kagome to report to Koenma, and when they arrived, Koenma asked, "Who is this?" Kurama answered politly, "We found her in the castle. She was being held prizoner by the four beasts. Her name is Kagome." Koenma nodded to Kagome, who bowed, very slightly, back. Yusuke said rather abruptly, "Well, your safe now. Do you have anywhere to go?" Kagome shook her head. Koenma suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, "Jorge! Get in here!" Soon after an ogre came running into the room and asked, "Yes Lord Koenma?" Koenma said, "Get me the file on Kagome..." He glanced toward her, "Higurashi." She answered.

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi." Jorge rushed off to retreave the file, and everyone turned toward Kagome, "Why where you in the castle in the first place?" Yusuke asked. Kagome had to come up with a story, and fast. She couldn't exacally say that Suzaku was her mate, and she was going to kill Yusuke now, could she? "I was kidnapped by tham and held prizoner by Suzaku." Prizoner of love, perhaps. They all nodded, content with the loser story. Soon enough Jorge came rushing back in and exclaimed, "Sir, there is no file on her! We only found a document that stated that she was missing." Koenma looked skeptical, "How can we not? Look again!" Jorge went rshing out of the room again and the spirit gang left, with Kagome.

x x x x

Once we had entered the portal and arrived at the detective's school, Kurama turned to me and said, "Where are you going to go?" I replied, careful of my words, "I have a friend that I can stay with, thank you." Kurama nodded and I headed off. I headed for the same forest that I had meet Suzaku in. Once I arrived, I thought of a plan, a plan to get revenge on Urameshi for killing my mate. I thought of just the thing. The demon tournament was coming up in a couple of months, so I could ask Suzaku's general to train me so I could defeat and humiliate him in the tournament. I knew he was going to come, for i had seen a list that Suzaku showed me and his name, along with the rest of the team's, was on the list.

Finally I went to the portal in the park that Suzaku had made to get in and out of the demon realm, and soon was back in Makai. I avoided the castle I had come to call home, for all I would find there was my lover's corpse, and the other three's corpses as well. Instead, I headed for the current home of the main general and knocked on the door. A loud and grudd voice yelled out, "Who goes there!" I calmly said, "General Koge(not Koga from Inuyasha), please open up, it is me, Kagome." The door opened and there stood General Koge. He was a wolf demon, but was the strongest one I had ever encountered. "Ah, Lady Kagome. I am sorry for my rudeness, what brings you to my humble home?"

I walked passed him and sat down in one of the living room chairs, "The spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi killed Suzaku earlier today. Him and his gang thought I was a prizoner. I need your help. I need you to train me so that I can defeat Urameshi and kill him in the upcoming demon tournamemt in two months. Will you help?" General Koge, "Of course my lady." I stared, "You still call me that even though Suzaku is dead?" I asked, confused. "Yes. I am devistated that your mate, Lord Suzaku, was killed, but you are still my mistress. I will assist you and train you for your revenge." I thanked him and added, "If it isn't too much trouble, do you know a place I can stay for the next couple of months?"

General Koge thought about it for a minute, "Yes actually. There is a friend of mine, Shishiwakamaru, whom you can stay with. Let me contact him." I thought for a moment, "Is this Shishiwakamaru the same one who is fighting in the tournament?" Koge nodded, "Yes my lady. He could teach you a few things, and I will go over there every day to train you." I stood up and bowed, grateful for his help. He shook his head, "You don't have to bow to me, may Lady. I am your general, and will do whatever it takes ro keep you safe." I Refrained from Bowing again and he said, "I shall be right back, My Lady." I sat down again when he left, an soon enough, he was back. "My Lady Kagome, Shishiwakamaru said that he would be honored if you will come and stay with him for the moment." I thanked him and he walked over with me to a portal at the back of his house.

He looked at me and said, "To get there, just speak his name and you shall arrive at his dwelling. Goodbye My lady, I shall see you tomorrow." I bowed, much to his protect of I was better than him, and stepped into the portal saying, "Shishiwakamaro." I realized my mistake and tried to back out of the portal, but something was stopping me, and I got transported to an unknown place. I stopped and I found myself in the dwelling of a demon I didn't know, who saw me and smirked evily. "So, a human girl has arrived through a portal, tell me girl, why are you here?"

I snarled, "I am not a human baka!" I dropped the human disguise and looked a lot like Suzaku, only I was a girl, and had different features. "Besides, I didn't mean to end up here anyway." I started to go back through the portal but found that I could not enter it, the demon laughed, "No one can exit my home without my permission girl." I backed away, not knowing who's side this demon was on,or whether he was a low class or a high class demon. I checked his aura, he was about an A-class. I cursed every word in the rainbow, I was in deep trouble.

I knew I could defeat this demon, but then my energy would be at a crucial low, and I could die. That was one reason I wanted to train. The demon laughed at me, thinking I was scared of him. "I always wanted a demon girl, you will do." I backed away even further, trying to refrain myself from blasting the demon to infinity and almost killing myself. "From the smell of you, girl, you already have a mate. To bad, he will suffer. He's just a loser who's mate had deserted him for another. How guy is a loser, isn't he?" That made me pissed. How dare he talk about Suzaku that way! I stopped retreating and started to walk toward him, ready to kill, not caring if I died. "How dare you! How dare you talk bad about Suzaku!" That made the demon freeze, "Wait, Suzaku?" He whispered, obviously scared now. "Yes dimwit, Suzaku. How dare you talk bad about my mate!" I released the demon energy I had been collecting in the palm of my hand and aimed it at him. It hit him dead on.

I smiled in relief, no one was going to talk bad about Suzaku, if I had a say in it. Apparently the blast had more of a toll on my body that I had expected, and I collapsed on my knees, exhausted. My breathing was becomign heavier and I found it harder to breath. When my vision of the world around me started to fade, I knew I was probably dying. No one knew where I was, and I was alone. I didn't care, now I could be with my mate again. All of a sudden, right before I passed out, I felt someone picking me up and carrying me away, the demon, a male, I figured, said softly, "Don't worry my lady. i will get you to saftey." That was the last thing I heard for a long time.


End file.
